


Father of Mine

by Jurrassica



Series: Family [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Foster Care, Found Family, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: They've officially been a family for four months now, and Naruto couldn't be happier.  Now he just had to figure out how to bring up an important question to them.Part 2 of the "Family" series.  This can technically be a stand alone, but I do suggest you read "Heal Me" first.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738753
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Father of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the "Family" series. This can technically be a stand alone, but I'd suggest you read "Heal Me" first.

“Something on your mind?” Iruka asked one sunny, Saturday morning. Kakashi didn't have to report for work until later in the night, and the three were enjoying brunch together, on their back porch.

  
  


Naruto blinked and looked up from his food. His mind felt like it was under water with all the thoughts swimming around.

  
  


“No?” He replied, back to playing with his food.

  
  


“Well you aren't eating, and since we both know just how much you _love_ eating, there must be something wrong.” Kakashi replied, eyeing Naruto as the blond moved his scrambled eggs around with his fork. By now they were definitely cold, and cold eggs were the worst.

  
  


“Naruto, you know you can tell us anything, right?” Iruka pressed. Naruto had been doing well the last few months. He was still going to therapy, he was talking a lot more, smiling, laughing, and even letting people touch him (to an extent). Kakashi and Iruka didn't want anything to reverse that. So anytime Naruto seemed to have a problem, they would make sure he knew that they were open for discussion, if Naruto wished to speak to them.

  
  


“I know.” Naruto sighed, putting his fork down. He really wanted to talk to Kakashi and Iruka about what was wrong, but he felt embarrassed. Naruto spoke to his therapist about it, and the therapist suggested Naruto bring it up to them at one point.

  
  


“Well, as long as you know, don't hesitate, okay? We're here for you and we love you.” Kakashi smiled, causing Naruto to shrink into himself like a deflating balloon.

  
  


He still had his moments, and sometimes still felt guilty about the love and affection he received.

  
  


“Well, actually,” Naruto paused and looked up at the men, who were looking at him. “What...can I call you two?” Naruto asked, pressure and fear building up inside of him like boiling water, ready to spill over.

  
  


“What do you mean?” Kakashi asked.

  
  


“W...well I want to call you dad, or something like that, but I wanted to know if that's okay with you?” Naruto asked, looking down at his plate, not wanting to meet their eyes. Admittedly he felt a little embarrassed asking them.

  
  


“What? Of course you can!” Iruka said, jumping up from his seat and nearly knocking the table over.

  
  


“Okay, but I can't call you both _dad_. How would you know which one I was calling?”

  
  


“You can call Iruka, mom.” And Naruto could _feel_ the laughter in Kakashi's voice. Like he knew it would piss the other man off.

  
  


“What the hell Kakashi?” Oh yes, it pissed him off.

  
  


“Not like I'd want to call you mom, anyway. That's weird.” Naruto mumbled.

  
  


“You can call us both dad, if you really want. We don't mind.” Iruka smiled, coming down from his anger.

  
  


“Well what about dad, and papa?” Naruto asked, unsure how the two would take it.

  
  


“That sounds perfect!”

  
  


“But who is who?”

  
  


“Guess you'll have to wait and see!”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all expected a different story, lol, but I promise you it's coming! I just had this little idea and thought it was cute, so I wanted to post it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
